baby breath
by LUXEMBOURG
Summary: tony and steve have peter and now a little girl on the way. its realy good just please give it a chance contains thorki stony hawkwidow
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys wow I'm really excited to write this one. This will be for a special DA member named ask Steve x tony. I am a major supporter of super family and I wanted to add my own special twist to it. Poor peter shouldn't have to be an only child. Something's you need to know this is taking place right after peter is adopted (I assume he was adopted). Peter and Luna will be 5 years apart. Enjoy. **

**I don't own avengers or captain America, ironman, Spiderman, marvel comics does. However I do own Luna. Rated m for a reason, mpreg**

Chapter one super family

"Peter! Breakfast is ready." The warm tenor voice that belonged to one Steve Rogers called from the kitchen, His slightly rounded baby belly hidden slightly by his pink apron.

The young brunette boy came bounding down the hall he was in his feety pajamas. He had a large smile on his face and tony snatched him up as he ran past.

"Whoa there tiger, let's put those rocket boosters on cool down." Tony stark laughed at his mischievous son. "Aw papa I want to fly like you." He whined but hugged his father anyway. "Well why don't you two fly on over here and eat." Steve called and waved them over.

Tony dragged his beloved son over to the kitchen and sat him on his chair. Peter smiled at his parents and started eating his pancakes with vigor. Steve smiled at him, then handed tony his coffee before kissing him on the lips.

"Hey I have an appointment at headquarters so I won't be home for lunch." The blonde male said looking at his family while resting his hand on his stomach he was worried the baby hadn't kicked in a few days. The brunette across from him gave him a look. "You doing ok cap?" he questioned setting down his gin laced coffee.

Peter had already finished his meal and was watching TV on the large flat screen in their living room; Steve took this as an opportunity to pull tony into the hallway. "It's the baby, it hasn't kicked in a few days and I'm concerned, Natasha is coming to take me to see the doctors, hopefully they can tell me something." The poor blonde looked frantic and tony felt it too. This was after all their first child, it was only logical that they would be concerned, it was also highly likely something could go wrong.

"Hey don't worries it's our kid remember? It will be fine besides it's close to your due date anyway, poor kids probably tired and bored." Tony tried to lighten the mood, Steve gave a small grin but his brow stayed furrowed. "Papa! Miss Widow is at the door!" came peters voice from the front of the house. "Come on we must not keep our guests waiting." Tony said rolling his eyes, wrapping an arm around Steve's waist in a protective manner they walked out to find Natasha sitting on the sofa with peter in her lap.

"Well look at you captain." She smiled standing and walking over. Tony eyed her but didn't object when she placed her hands on Steve. Steve however didn't much care for being touched by anyone except tony, however he allowed it none the less. "Oh I can't wait to see this little one" she cheered to herself but regained her composure and stood up straight.

"The car is out front, now before we leave shield wanted to know if you preferred Bruce or if you want someone else to do the examination." She quickly whipped out her phone from god knows where and dialed in a number holding it to her ear before Steve could even blink. "Bruce is an option?" Steve finally managed out, Natasha nodded. "Well um I'm not sure…" he trailed off. "Have Bruce do it, I trust him, he's a good man." Tony answered for Steve seeing how said man was now a blushing and fretful mess.

"Have Bruce ready we will be there shortly" Natasha slapped her cell shut and walked Steve to the door, peter running in front of it. "Papa keeps the baby safe! Miss Widow Drive careful" peter said his serious face so cute. "Tony let out a bellowing laugh and Steve chuckled. "I will peter don't worry." Steve crouched down and peter hugged him. "Stay out of trouble little spider" Steve said and stood back up with a groan his back hurt from the add weight of his precious cargo.

The car ride to headquarters was spent in a peaceful silence Natasha was tapping away on her phone screen, no doubt texting Clint, Steve resting his head on the back of the soft seats. He tried to sleep knowing he couldn't sleep at night, not as of late at least. He found he could only sleep during the day for the past three months, he never told tony because he didn't want to keep the genius from his much needed sleep and he figured he would catch up in the mornings by sleeping in the gym. However the pressure of not sleeping was becoming stressful and he tried to keep himself calm so he wouldn't harm his unborn child but that was becoming increasingly harder as the weeks progressed.

When they reached headquarters Natasha helped pull Steve from the car. They quickly got through security, they knew not to stop the heroes of earth, and they head to the one place they knew they could find Bruce, his lab. It came as no surprise to find the timid man sitting in his favorite chair looking over what appeared to be Steve's charts. "Hey Bruce we're here" the red haired woman announced as the glass doors slide open and let the pair in the lab. The small brunette stood and walked over to shake their hands and was a bit taken aback by how pregnant Steve was. "I must admit Steve, when they told me you were with child I thought they were joking around, being it was tony I wouldn't put it past him, but it seems he was indeed telling the truth." Steve rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah it would be like tony to pull something like that, but I really am with child, that's why we are here actually, I have some concerns other then what is listed on the chart." He turned to the Russian woman. "If you don't mind Natasha." She smiled "no its ok I'll be talking with Clint, you have my number have Bruce call me when you are done." With that she clacked her way down the hall and up the stairs to find her eagle eye fiancé.

"Well Steve why don't you go ahead and strip down to your boxers and we'll have a look." Bruce tried to sound pleasant and calming, so Steve felt more at ease with him. The blonde hero nodded and stood up slowly taking off one of his workout sweat shirts, they were the only things he had that he could still wear, he was also in his gym pants, the new ones with Tony's name scrawled on the back, this displeased Steve at first but seeing how he knew nothing of credit cards he stayed inside most of the time to avoid weird looks by people. Once he had followed the gentle side of hulk's instructions he sat on the cold steel table as Bruce himself snapped a cap off of gel and sat it down next to a sonogram.

"Ok so first I'm going to have a feel to make sure there are no abnormalities and get a general feel of things, is that ok with you?" he asked rubbing hands together to warm then. Steve shifted nervously but agreed anyway. Bruce continued lightly placing his hands on the swollen stomach of his leader and slowly moved them in circles. Steve flinched at the first contact most people poked and prodded, he soon found he liked having gentle hands on his stomach, Bruce was gentle and slow. Bruce noticed no noticeable afflictions, and stopped. "Well from this I can tell you a couple things right off the bat. For starters, your hips have modified themselves for the birthing process; they are much wider and rounder. Secondly your child is small, I can tell without the sonogram it is small, which is good and bad, good because it will make labor easy for you, bed because that could mean there is something wrong. And thirdly, the baby responded to contact, the reason it hasn't kicked is probably because it's lonely or tony could have been right about the whole it's tired." Bruce concluded and noticed Steve's look of horror at the mention of labor.

"Oh Steve you must have known you would have to give birth how else is the baby going to arrive?" Steve sighed and blushed a heavy shade of scarlet. "Well I guess I figured I'd wake up one morning and there it would be." He admitted. "Steve that's just weird." Bruce snorted and hauled the sonogram over and sat in a chair pressing back on Steve's shoulder to get him to lie down. "This whole pregnancy is weird so I figured it would be normal that way." He pouted and laid back. Bruce smiled at him and lowered the elastic waist band on Steve's boxers, Steve shot up immediately in alarm. "Steve relax I don't want to get the sonogram gel on your boxers this stuff doesn't smell to pleasant after awhile." Bruce reassured but understood his panic. Steve looked at him unsure for awhile but with a sigh relaxed again and covered his face with a well toned arm. "This will be cold." Bruce said moments before pouring the cold blue gel on Steve's taut belly; he gasped in shock but settled down just as quickly.

Bruce got to work flipping on the machine and finding the baby, he smiled when he found the small infant. "Found it Steve wanna see it?" he asked turning the screen so Steve could gaze at his small child. His eyes widened in shock and awe, Bruce was right the baby was in fact small. "Wow" he whispered Bruce smiled at him. "Well would you like to know if it is a boy or a girl?" Bruce zoomed in to find out for file records anyway, this was also a study on the male pregnancy. "Can I?" he asked really wanting to know. "Of course let's have a look shall we?" he moved the handle around until he could see clearly the screen was growing dark slowly. "Well Steve you can tell peter that he is the proud big brother of this little girl." Bruce gave him a nervous smile as the screen went dark.

It was Bruce's turn to panic, Steve was off in baby land, and his machine just broke down and now the baby was no longer visible to them. "I'm going to need some blood work Steve something is not right with the baby." With that Bruce quickly drew blood from a vein closes to the baby. Steve wiped his stomach clean of the gel and sat up a bit panicked as Bruce scuttled across his lab starting the work immediately. He watched completely confused as Bruce pulled up a screen and leaned back in his chair a look of sadness and confusion on his normally peaceful face.

"Bruce what is wrong with my baby? Did I kill it did I do something wrong?" Steve was in full blown out panic mode. Bruce turned in his chair and brought of the screen to show a model of the baby. "no its not dead, in fact it is very much alive, what concerned me was this veil of darkness surrounding it, at first I thought it was something your body did naturally until I saw how it moved that's why I took the blood." He paused and clicked a second picture bringing up a 3d view and some stats that only Bruce could understand. "Steve I know what wrong, it's your child's abilities, if I'm correct these dark shapes are actually shadows. This would mean she is like Thor and Loki in the sense of powers. I have a feeling she will come to be able to control shadows and darkness when she develops." Bruce seemed awfully proud of this discovery. "How tony is just a genius and I was give a serum to make me the hero I am today." Steve said as he looked at the baby. "That's the answer Steve the serum is what I would guess caused this change in the baby. I checked on it and the serum as you know drastically altered your appearance but also your DNA structure which was passed on to the child, her body merely mutated in its own special way.

The relief Steve felt was visible on his face, his whole body relaxed. "So this means my baby is special?" he asked kinda excited. "All babies are special to their parents Steve, but in comparison to most babies, yeah yours is pretty special." Bruce flashed a smile and the blonde American hero patted his belly "my special little girl" he said as his baby brain hormones caused him to become a tad stupid. "Now it is my understanding Steve that you had some concerns? I would like to discuss them" Bruce wheeled himself over and waited for Steve to voice his concerns.

"well as I have been getting closer to my due date I haven't been able to sleep at all during the night and the only time I can get any sleep is when I'm in the gym hiding from tony." He said with a slight yawn he was tired since he received again no sleep the previous night. Bruce looked at him hard; you could practically see the gears turning in his head. "well to be honest with you Steve I think it may again be connected to the baby and her powers, if she has the powers I think she will have then it comes as no shock that she might be a tad more active at night then the day. I suspect this is due to the fact that it is darker and full of more shadows at night then say the day. Of course this is all mere speculations. I can give you a sedative that will help you sleep and not affect the little one if you would like" Bruce went on to explain and kicked back his chair so he rolled next to the computer and pulled out a drawer. As he rummaged Steve watched him and a questioned popped into his head.

"Hey Bruce?" he called the brunette hummed around a stack of envelopes. "How are things with you and pepper?" Bruce and pepper had grown close ever since tony and Steve's wedding, now it was becoming clear that they were becoming much more then close friends. The poor brunette blushed and stuttered about. "w-what d-do y-you m-mean?" he stammered and found the bottle he was looking for."I mean are you guys a couple or are you still too intimidated by her?" Steve pressed and chuckled at the brunette predicament. "I haven't asked her out yet." He admitted and spun around his face back to normal. "here take one of these two hours before you go to bed this should help you sleep if not then you will have to be nocturnal for a few more weeks, your due at the beginning of November right?" he asked flipping through the files. "Yeah if I remember right it is the sixth." Bruce nodded.

"Well if that is everything captain I need to be getting back to work." The captain stood and tugged on his sweatshirt. "Of course sorry to keep you and Bruce thank you for this. You'll be there for my final appointment right?" he asked as he reached the sliding doors. "I'll be there through the rest of the pregnancy; I have been assigned by shield to be the doctor overseeing everything." He said his back turned as he waved Steve out of his lab and he went back to messing with a model strand of his DNA. Steve saw Natasha clacking down the stairs Clint by her side. "You ready to go captain? Clint is going to drive you home I have been called to do a mission so I have to pack and leave in three hours, I'm so sorry." The fiery woman had that look in her eye that told Steve she was probably headed to Russia, the slight Russian accent she was using only confirmed it, but Steve didn't voice these thoughts it really wasn't any of his business.

"No its fine Natasha thank you for telling me, and Clint thank you for driving me home." He thanked them and Natasha left, leaving the silent sharp shooter and the shield bearer alone in the hallway. "come on then Steve the car is out front, I'm sure tony would find a way to make me miserable if I don't get you home in time" Clint's baritone voice soothed Steve a bit, Hawkeye's voice seemed to have that affect on everyone, though he was quiet he was easy to be around and talk to him, even if he rarely contributed to the conversation. They walked down the hallway and greeted some of the agents most of them surprised to see Steve in his condition but none the less they had no objections, he was after all captain America.

"How is peter doing?" Clint suddenly asked out of the blue startling the captain by his sudden question. "Oh peter? He's great; in fact he is excited to meet his new sibling." Steve told him with a smile. "That's good, I kinda miss have the little spider about, that kid is fascinated with heights" Clint commented he loved peter the kid was a nut but he was a good and honest boy amazed by everything in the shield headquarters. Clint would often find him up in the hawk's nest and they would talk about birds and weapons and then Clint would buy him lunch, the kid ate like a pig. "He may be a spider but he eats like we starve him" Steve sighed. "Well it's a good thing you and tony are billionaires, if not you probably would be eaten out of house and home by now" Clint laughed. He couldn't help it despite his obligations to shield he desperately wanted a family, he wanted a son, he would have a chance to have kids, maybe if Natasha wanted any, but they had to be married first and they were always busy, he made a mental note to get vacation time from fury, even if it meant at arrow point.

The car ride back to stark tower went by smoothly and quietly giving Steve the opportunity to sleep, sleep which he desperately needed. When they arrived back Steve asked Clint if he wanted to stay for lunch, he agreed and they were soon eating lunch and listening to peter chatter on about the cool spider he found in the bath tub. Tony joined them from his work on a new ironman suit and hugged Steve, practically cuddling him. "How did it go with Bruce? Is the baby ok? Did you find out what it is?" he asked him resting his chin on the captain's still broad shoulder. The blond nodded and everyone's attention turned to Steve as he began to explain what Bruce told him. "Well for starters yes the baby is just fine, tiny but fine. And yes I know the baby's gender. Do you want to know?" he asked and everyone, even Clint was nodding. "Well tony we are having a baby girl." He told them and Tony's eyes lit up a bit. "A little girl? Sweet I'm turning her into the queen of rock." He smiled "JARVIS make arrangements in my schedule for shopping time. We will need some pink things I guess." Steve stopped tony and JARVIS. "Well hold on a minuet tony I'm not done yet. She is like us; Bruce believes she will be born with powers, shadows he believes. So I don't think pink is the best choice, if I had to guess maybe purples and blacks will be a better choice, they are darker and more shadow like." Steve suggested tony nodded in agreement. "JARVIS switch from pink to purples blacks and silvers and make it easy for Steve to choose things." Tony said making a jab at his husband and his inability to use technology.

"Why do I have to do it? You know I can't work a simple computer" Steve whined and Clint cleared his throat. "I could help you if you'd like Steve I have the rest of the day off" he offered and a screen floated over to him and Steve. "Really? You want to help?" Steve was confused and tony looked to be at a loss for words. "Well yeah if you don't mind, I like kids in all honesty and I guess I'm ok with picking out simple things. Steve and tony traded glances and Steve grinned. "Sure I'd love the help Clint, thanks. The two blondes left and disappeared into the captain's room leaving tony to himself. "Good maybe I can finish the gift before Steve drags me out of the lab again." Tony said to no one and punched in the floor number for his lab and descended into the scientific abyss.

**Okay so there it is. There are prolly a lot of mistakes but I don't have a beta reader soooooo….yeah anyway I hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 I don't own anything but alison**

Chapter 2 here comes the baby…peter is jealous?

The next few months went by uneventful, other then Steve being told he could not go fight the bad guys in his condition. However the peace would be short lived when Steve went into labor at 6 pm. They had been lucky that tony was home and they quickly grabbed peter and headed to s.h.e.i.l.d headquarters. Once they were all settled Steve was taken to the mock delivery room Bruce set, leaving a restless tony and a sleepy peter. Natasha and Clint where the first to show up relieving tony of his duty of watching peter. Tony went outside for a smoke; he went out and lit one up. It would be his last because he promised to give it up when their daughter was born.

"greetings tony stark" the boisterous voice of the Nordic thunder god rang out, pulling him from his deep and complex thoughts."Oh hey thor how is asguard?" he asked blowing out a smoke ring and watching it fade into thin wisps of air. "All is well. There is much celebration, my people are very happy for you and Steve." The blond hammer wielder smiled. He was dressed in a very peculiar fashion, instead of the long and regal looking clothes he normally wore he was dressed in a simple set up. He wore plain white pants with a black belt, no shirt but his chest was painted in war paint. His hair pulled back and styled slightly no doubt done by lady sif or lady friar.

"What's with the clothes Thor? You get back from some kind of god war?" tony jabbed playfully, in all honesty it looked really good on Thor, really really good. "non sense, this is in honor of your daughter's birth, since only Loki and I ever leave asguard we are here to give her blessings from our realm and welcome her." Thor seemed almost too excited. "Wait don't tell me Loki is here too?" tony visibly stiffened and wished he had brought his ironman suit. "Fear not my friend Loki is here but he is not going to cause problems" Thor assured as Loki stepped out from the shadows dressed in even more stunning attire. "My brother is correct I will not being taking over your realm tonight, I am simply here to meet the child of my master mind rival and his meat head." Loki cooed and smiled. He looked just as stunning if not more so as Thor.

Loki was dressed in black pants with tints of green in them. On his brow rested a crown of silver like the one of gold resting on Thor's. He wore a vest though it was black with silver tints. His hair stayed like it normally did. In his arms he held a jar and two boxes one in green and one in red paper. The red wrapped gift was rather large and Loki shoved it back into Thor's massive arms once he was done hugging tony. The green box was small and had a pretty silver ribbon on it, clearly the smaller was from Loki, and the larger had to be Thor.

"well thank you both for coming, I'm sure Steve will be happy to see you, well thor at least not everyone knows about your alliance shift Loki" tony said, he was well aware that thor had managed to "convince" Loki to side with midgard "right well it's not like I had much of a choice, this hunk of moron, can be very convincing when he wants to be." Loki sighed and Thor grinned like a moron. "So Loki, when's the wedding? Are we invited?" tony teased knowing full well that Loki didn't like to talk about him and Thor's love life. "How dare you assume…I never…forget this" Loki stammered then stormed inside like the dark little rain cloud he was. Thor and tony hooted in laughter and wiped tears from their eyes.

"come we should be getting inside Steve must be close to having the baby and I don't want to miss her coming into this world" tony said and him and the Nordic god strolled in only to find Natasha pointing a gun at Loki who seemed annoyed and bored. "Down Natasha he's here in peace, he's on our side now" tony said taking the gun from her. "And no guns in a hospital" he chided.

The group of heroes sat around chatting, peter happily talking to thor while Loki glared in resentment at thor and the little boy, the kid had called Loki a luney moody and Loki wanted to blast the kid into the next dimension, but thought better of it. This went on for the next few hours until Bruce walked out in scrubs and beckoned for tony to join him. "Ok guys I'll see you in a little bit, peter don't give them any trouble." Tony ruffled his son's hair and disappeared leaving the rest of the avengers to their thoughts and excitement.

When tony entered the room he immediately checked all the machines reading numbers to make sure his husband was ok before actually looking at Steve. The blonde solider lay in a bed looking tired and in pain tony took his hand and kissed the back of it. "You ready cap?" he asked normally cold and calculating brown eyes softer and warmer. "I don't really have a choice now do I?" he replied back nuzzling Tony's arm gently before another contraction ripped through his body. Steve flinched and sighed Bruce motioned for tony to join him over near a screen. With a final squeeze of his blonde lovers hand he joined Bruce and raised a dark brow "what's going on Bruce?" he questioned tapping away at a screen.

"This will be a long process normally I would have preferred to do a c-section but since Steve is immune to anesthesia we have to do it the hard way." The slighter man gave a sigh as he pulled on his gloves and walked over with tony to a very pained Steve. Bruce sat himself at Steve's propped up legs while tony returned to the pained mans side. The couple interlaced their fingers and with a kiss Bruce gave the command for the super solider to start pushing.

Three long hours passed before a small cry erupted into the otherwise silent lab area. Bruce immediately took the infant away to clean it up after tony cut the cord. He waited next to an exhausted blonde who laid panting and whimpering occasionally. When Bruce returned he had a small bundle of pink in his arms and a smile on his face. "Here she is" Bruce quickly handed over the infant to Steve so they could start their mother child bond. He smiled and took her in his strong arms his tired eyes turning bright. "Oh tony she is beautiful" he cooed and tony leaned down to get a better view. The child was tiny as Bruce had predicted, very small but from as far as he could tell she was fully developed. She had a small chubby face and soft still wet raven colored hair. Tony frowned. "Why is her hair that color?" he seemed puzzled. "I assume it has to do with her powers, we all know Steve is faithful" Bruce said as he came over.

"Steve do you feel comfortable with me moving you and the baby to a different room?" Bruce asked clicking the bed wheels and starting to head to a separate room. "Sure" he replied tiredly. They trio finally got to a room and settled in tony grabbing a chair and dragging it over to Steve's side. Before leaving Bruce walked over and smiled. "She is very beautiful Steve congratulation." He turned and left to find the rest of the group to let them know.

Clint and Natasha were the first two people to come visit the room. Natasha all but squealed when she saw the small girl. "God Steve look at her. She is so cute" the red haired assassin took the bundle in her arms and chuckled when it squeaked at her. Clint rubbed her back as he took a look "not bad tony did pretty good for yourself, she has your bone structure for sure." The blonde archer slid a finger over the baby's cheek his face expressionless but his eyes smiled.

Bruce came back with peter, which ran over demanding to see his baby sister. "She is really small" he said bluntly and tony chuckled. "She will get bigger give it time Pete" the brunette climbed on is mama's bed and nuzzled into his side falling asleep. "Poor kid must be exhausted" Steve said his voice weak. "Your one to talk mama" tony quipped before scooping up his son and handing back over to Bruce. "Have Natasha take him home."

Thor and Loki were the last to enter the blonde thunder god voice boomed in the room scaring the tiny infant. "You idiot!" Loki hissed and smacked the hammer wielder upside the head with a sigh. "Sorry" the duo of gods walked over and Thor chatted with tony avidly about being a dad and so forth as Loki hesitated to go near Steve and his newborn. "Loki you can look at her I won't tear your arms off"Steve said noticing the god hesitation. The trickster moved closer and peered into the blankets and grinned. "May I?" he asked timidly Steve looked at tony who watched with a hawk eye. "Sure but be careful" Steve handed over the little girl to the black haired asgaurdian and held his breathe. The whole room watched as Loki shifted the blankets to get a better look at her.

"She is very small, but she will be very strong. I was small myself and look how I turned out." He boasted then scowled when the room gave him a look. "You know what I meant" he hissed and the baby whimpered. "Oh shh I'm sorry little one." He cooed and cradled the tiny infant quieting her instantly. He offered her a finger and she grasped it and squeezed he smiled. "What have you guys decided to call her?" Loki asked before looking up at the parents and his brother.

"Alison Rogers Stark or Ali for short." Tony said Loki nodded. "Tis a very good name indeed friend" Thor said as quietly as he could so as not to startle the baby again. Loki handed her to Thor and gave him a look. "Drop her and not only will tony and Steve beat your face in I'll kill you" Loki warned fiercely as the blonde took her. "Ha tony she is indeed a wonderful child." Alison wiggled a bit and cried out wanting her mother. "Oh no I have upset the baby." Thor panicked a bit and tony took her from him. "She is probably just hungry and tired" tony offered to his bulky friend as Bruce came in. "ok guys everyone out mom and baby need rest and she needs feed." Bruce asserted and the gods nodded.

Tony and Steve finally had a moment of peace and tony climbed up on the bed to join his family. "You did good cap. She is perfect" tony kissed Steve warmly and then pecked his daughters cheek. Steve yawned and Ali did as well signaling their desire to rest. "Get some shut eye I'll keep watch" tony assured and soon enough Steve and Ali nodded off into the blissful realm of sleep. Tony watched mesmerized but inside he was scared as hell. "You are not your father tony, the situations are very different." Bruce said from Tony's former chair. "I just don't want to let her and Steve down." Tony sighed and looked at his best friend. "tony you will be great you're a good man and I have no doubt that Alison will be spoiled rotten, by everyone" the scientific man got up and clicked off the light and left the family in darkness to rest morning would come soon. And he had to fill out the birth certificate. "12:00 midnight November 6th" he said to himself as the door clicked shut.


	3. Chapter 3

OK GUYS IM REALLY SORRY BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY STORY UNTIL LATE AUGUST EARLY SEPTEMBER.

MY CAT SHATTERED THE SCREEN ON MY PERSONAL LAPTOP AND NOW I CANNOT USE IT AT ALL.

I HAVE UPDATES FOR BABY BREATHE AND WORKING ON EMO AND THE PUNK IDEAS

I ALSO SPAWNED A NEW IDEA FOR A USUK GERLUX STORY BASED AROUND PIRATES.

MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES GUYS AND I WILL POST THEM AS SOON AS I GET THEM BETA'D AND GET MY NEW LAPTOP

AGAIN IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MORE BUT MY DEPRESSION SUCKS THE CREATIVITY OUTTA ME SOMETIMES.

THANK YOU FOR YOUE LOVE AND SUPPORT AND KIND WORDS

LOVE YOU ALWAYS

LUXEMBOURG


End file.
